


Hers

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: AlphaDemi, Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, I can't think of anymore tags, Language, OmegaSelena, Pregnancy, Read the tags please, Sexual Content, Werewolves, fem slash, female with penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi has been gone for a week and her little mate Selena has missed her dearly. When Demi returns, she intends to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hers - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please also note that Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez are completely out of character as this is AU/Alternate Universe. And as such their looks are a little different but I will try to keep it as close to how they look IRL as they are in this fic.  
> Please observe the tags of this story and note that it is for mature readers. Thanks! 
> 
> Also this is my first FemSlash so I don't know if it will be any good.

Selena threaded her way through the regular Friday night crowd at the Lone Wolfe Tavern with an ease that comes with practice. The Lone Wolfe Tavern was seated just on the outskirts of Baton Rouge and could be easily missed if you didn't know what you were looking for. But for the locals, this was the place to be on a Friday night.

Selena had worked at the bar for almost three years now and enjoyed her work. At just having celebrated her 24th birthday less than a week ago, she was in her prime and the world seemed like it was hers to own. She had moved into town almost four years ago and immediately fell in love with it. The small town stood just on the outskirts of the larger city of Baton Rouge which suited her perfectly. She was never one for the big city and always chose to live in smaller communities that were able to suit her needs.

It could also be said that in her short time of coming to live in the small town, she had become well acquainted with the residents of it. And just like in any town there was always that one group of people, well in this case it was a pack; that kept to themselves and never let any out-siders in. So it came as a complete shock to everyone that within a month of moving in, Selena was welcomed into the pack with open arms by none other than the leader, Demi. 

Now Demi is the complete opposite of Selena in every way but there is one big difference between them; while Selena is an Omega Werewolf, Demi is an Alpha. This is one of the reasons why it was so odd that Demi took to Selena as quickly as she did, for it was known that new Omegas were not always welcomed in an Alphas' territory. But Demi never seemed to have any issues with Selena and took her into her pack without a second thought. It didn't surprise anyone that only after a week of being accepted into Demi's pack that Selena showed up to work one night; not only wearing Demi's moonstone choker but also smelling heavily of Demi. It would also be noticed that Selena had a mating bite on the bottom of her throat, where her throat and shoulder met. 

This was a signal to all wolves that Selena belonged to Demi and Demi alone. This suited everyone perfectly; especially Demi's family who had been encouraging their daughter to not only find a mate but to also start producing pups of her own. Unlike Beta and Omega females, Alpha females had an extra appendage that ensured that they could get their mates pregnant. The town and their pack were often heard making bets on how long it would be before Selena was pupped. Selena took all the bets with a smile on her face while Demi growled in annoyance of the bets but never made any attempt to stop them. 

Selena sighed to herself as she caressed the moonstone around her neck. She missed Demi, who had been away on pack business for a week. That is the longest that the mated couple had been apart since they had been mated and it was weighing heavily on the little Omega. She missed her mate dearly and couldn't wait for her to come home. 

Selena shook herself out of her thoughts as she was summoned to a table for another round of drinks. She wrinkled her nose in distaste of the smell of other wolves in the club but there was little she could do about it. As she made her way to the table she took notice that they were all Beta males and that she had never seen them before. She mentally cursed herself because she knew that since Demi had been away for nearly a week that her scent would have all but faded from Selena. She just hoped that these newcomers would see the claiming mark as well as the moonstone that hung from her choker. She knew that the moonstone was Demi's mark and all the werewolves in the US had access to that knowledge. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that her hopes were not going to be answered on this night. 

"Y'all ready for another round?" She asked as she moved to gather the empty glasses from the table but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up into the eyes of one of the biggest Betas she had ever seen and mentally shook with fear. 

"Now what's a sweet little Omega like you doing out at night all alone?" He asked, flashing his fangs as his eyes scanned her body up and down.

Before Selena could answer, a voice that she desperately missed came echoing through the bar as silence fell over the entire place. 

"If you want to keep that hand, you had better remove it now." Growled the voice as heels clicked loudly on the floor as the person walked toward the table. 

The male Beta growled and looked up, "And why should I?" 

His eyes widened as he finally got a full look at who the figure was as Demi leaned over the table and grabbed his wrist hard enough to force him to let go of Selena; who quickly moved behind Demi to hide.

Demi lips split into a smile that can only be described as predatorily as she leaned closer to him, twisting his arm as she got closer. "Because she's mine, you got that pup?" 

The male Beta nodded his head frantically as he whimpered in pain as his bones felt like they were about to break under the pressure of Demi's grip. 

"I didn't know Alpha Lovato. She hardly carries your scent and it never occurred to me that she was your mate…I merely thought she was the pack Omega. Please forgive me."

Demi let his hand go, standing up as she leveled a glare at him. "Since I'm feeling nice tonight I'll let you off with a warning. Don't touch her again. Do you understand?" 

"Perfectly," he answered back as he nodded frantically. 

"Good," Demi growled as she turned around to hug Selena close to her. "And you my little mate, have you missed me?" 

"So much Demi," Selena replied as she dropped the tray and nuzzled into Demi's form as she finally allowed herself to relax fully against her mate; happy that she was back safe and sound with her. 

It was in this position that the true difference of size could be fully seen by all. While Demi stood a good 6'4" in heels, Selena just barely reached her chin; even in her heels. And while both women were muscular, Demi was still bigger than Selena, who had more of a lithe build. 

Demi leaned her head down and nuzzled into her mate's hair as she inhaled deeply. Wrapping her arms around her mate, she whispered into Selena's ear, "How about we go home and you give me a proper welcome home, hm?" 

Selena shuddered as lust and want ran through her entire being. She knew the instant that her body responded to her lust as Demi inhaled deeply and growled in lust. Selena looked up and met Demi's eyes, "Please Demi, take me home now. I want you. It's been so long since I've had you and my pussy feels so empty without your cock inside of me. I want you to mark me again and again Demi. I want your pups growing inside of me Demi, please." Selena was feeling such lust and want for her mate that she felt tears begin to seep out of her eyes and make their way down her cheeks. 

Demi picked up her little mate bridal style and shushed her as Selena cried into her neck. Demi couldn't believe that she had left at such a critical time for it had slipped her mind that her mate's heat was due to come. Demi shushed her little mate again as they made their way outside of the bar to Demi's car. 

Demi tried to put Selena down into the passenger seat but Selena only clung tighter to Demi, whimpering with fear of being let go. 

"Shh my little mate, it will only be until we get home and then I'll give you want you need. Trust me baby." Demi soothed her as she finally got Selena to let go of her. 

Demi hurriedly got into the drivers' side and raced to their home in order to care for her mate. She pulled into their home as she hurriedly got out and picked Selena back up as she made her way into the house. She ignored the rest of their pack that were gathered and marched up the stairs to their room and slammed the door shut.


	2. Hers - Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is where the sexual content comes into play.   
> Also please note that this my first FemSlash, much less Futunari, that I have ever written. So if anyone has any tips then please leave a comment. I'm always open for constructive criticism.

As Demi slammed the door to their bedroom, she chuckled lightly as she heard the front door slam as their pack vacated the house. Her pack knew her so well that she didn't even need to order them to get out. They knew that she didn't share Selena, much less let anyone else hear her little mate's passionate cries. 

Demi gently set Selena down onto the bed and watched, eyes gleaming bright blue as Selena began to arch off of the bed and whine. Demi could tell by the change in her little mate's scent that her heat would be fully upon her and Demi knew without a shadow of doubt that this would be the heat that Selena would be pupped with their first pup. 

Selena moaned as she arched her back again as she made grabby hands at Demi, silently begging her to come closer. "Alpha, please…it burns bad…I need you…Demi…" 

A growl erupted from Demi's throat that can only be described as a sound of pure sex as Demi removed her shirt and bra, as she crawled up on top of Selena. 

Selena made a happy whine as she wrapped her arms around Demi's neck as her mate leaned down and ran her tongue over the mating claim, causing the little Omega to shudder and whine more with want and need. She arched her hips up as she brushed her still clothed pussy against the obvious bulge in Demi's pants as she began to beg her mate to relieve her of her lust. 

"Please Demi…I need you in me now…I feel so empty…please fill me up…want your pups." Selena begged as she practically began to cry as the lust and want began to become too much for the little Omega. 

Demi kissed her slowly and sensually, running her tongue over her little mate's lips as she was quickly granted access to the wet cavern. Their tongues slid together in an intimate dance that both females knew very well. Selena put up a little fight but in the end she allowed her mate, her Alpha, to dominant her mouth as she would soon dominant her body. Demi couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as Selena eagerly gave up control and was content to just lay back and let her mate take control. 

Demi released Selena from the kiss as she began to kiss her way down her mates' body, loving the way that wherever she kissed Selena would arch into her dominant, growling happily. Demi didn't even stop to remove her mate's clothes as she just shredded them without a second thought. Selena made an annoyed growling sound that soon changed into a purr of ecstasy as Demi took one of her nipples into her mouth. 

Demi laved at each nipple, sucking and biting them until they were red and puffy. Selena arched her back and growled in pleasure as Demi continued down her mate's body as she slowly removed her little mate's jeans; throwing them onto the floor along and growled lowly when she discovered that her mate was bare beneath the jeans. Demi raised her eyes and met Selena's as her little mate's eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"Such a naughty little mate I have," Demi chuckled as she nipped at Selena's inner thigh making her little mate shiver with need and lust.

"Learned from the best," Selena moaned back as she reached down and threaded her fingers through Demi's hair as she arched her hips towards her mate's face. "Please Demi…"

Demi eyes flashed bright blue again as she leaned down and inhaled her mate's scent deeply, feeling her pants grow even more tighter as she inhaled the essence of her mate. Demi could hold back no longer and trailed her tongue down the outer folds of her mate's pussy, causing Selena to cry out in pleasure. Demi growled in pleasure as the savored the taste of her mate and decided that a week was indeed too long to go without having her little mate. She never wanted to spend that much time away from her ever again if she could help it. 

Selena shuddered, threading one hand in Demi's hair as the other began to playing with her breasts. "Demi please…don't stop." 

The begging of her little mate spurred Demi into action as she wasted no time into slipping her tongue further into the folds of Selena's pussy as her little mate cried out in sheer pleasure. Demi began to worship her little mate's clit, swiping her tongue back and forth as she flicked the bundle of nerves until Selena's pussy began clenching with the need to be filled with something, anything at this point. Demi slid her tongue down and laved at her little mate's entrance before sliding her tongue into the wet and sweet cavern. 

Selena cried out in pleasure as her grip on Demi's hair and her own breasts tightened. "Yes! Please Demi…fuck me with your tongue…fuck my pussy with your tongue Alpha…please…"

Demi obeyed her little mate's cries of pleasure and began to thrust her tongue in and out slowly of her mate's entrance. Demi loved the way that she could make her little mate come undone with nothing but her tongue. After their first mating, Demi had quickly become addicted to her little mate's taste and used every opportunity she had to taste her. In fact, Demi made it a priority to visit her little mate at work every night in order to taste her in the back office of the bar; which was easy since Demi owned the bar so no one could exactly tell the boss no. 

Demi growled as she sped up her tongue fucking, she had gone a full week without tasting her little mate's pussy and that was too long in Demi's book. She had missed her little mate so very much and missed tasting her sweet essence on a daily basis. Once again Demi reminded herself that next time she had to travel for any amount of time that her little mate was going to come with her. 

Selena moaned louder as her pussy clenched around Demi's tongue and her little mate's body began to shake. Demi knew that her little mate was to her first orgasm of the night and even though Demi would have loved to keep her little mate on edge for the rest of the night, she decided to have pity on Selena and to let her cum. 

"Go ahead and cum on my tongue my little mate," Demi growled softly as she removed her mouth momentarily so that she could communicate with her little mate. "I want you to cum on my tongue so that I can taste your sweetness Selena. I have missed tasting you so much my little mate and I want to taste you now."

As Demi finished speaking, she drove her tongue in and out of her mate fucking her with her tongue as she waited for her mate to reach her first orgasm of the night.

Selena had held out for as long as she could. She loved how her Alpha could make her wet with just her tongue, that her mate could make her cum with just her tongue. In the week that Demi had been gone, Selena had only known completion from her own hand and even though it was satisfying; nothing could beat the passion that was her mate. Demi just had this passion within her that left Selena a mess, a horny mess that could only be satisfies by Demi's touch. 

Selena's breathe increased as her pleasure mounted higher and higher, sending her over the edge. The need for words had long since passed Selena's thought process, thus the only sound that escaped her was a scream of pure ecstasy that filled the entire bedroom. Demi's tongue and mouth was flooded with wetness and Demi drank every drop of the sweet nectar that flooded from her little mate. 

As Selena gasped for breathe after the intense orgasm she had just had, Demi was content to just stay where she was; licking and drinking up her little mate's nectar until she was satisfied with how clean she was. 

Demi glanced up at her little mate and licked her lips at the sight of Selena, her eyes glassy with lust and her mouth red from when Selena had been chewing on her own lips in pleasure. Demi couldn't wait any longer and stood up to quickly divest herself of her clothes before she crawled back on top of her little mate. She carefully aligned her throbbing cock with her little mate's entrance as she circled Selena's clit with the tip of her cock. 

Selena moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around her mate's waist as she whined, "Please Demi…Don't make me wait any longer…"

Demi growled lowly as she allowed herself to finally sink into her little mate's body slowly. She was always careful with her little mate, Demi never wanted to hurt her little mate; even if by accident. As Demi's cock fully rested within her little mate's pussy, Demi allowed a shudder of pure pleasure to emerge from her. 

"Fuck…" Demi growled as she looked down at her panting little mate. "You're still so tight around me…I love it…I love you."

"I love you too Demi," Selena responded as she tightened her legs around her Alpha's waist as she smirked up at her, "Now show me exactly how much you love me and fuck me."

"Yes ma'am," Demi smirked back, her eyes glistening with love for her little mate as she began to thrust in and out of Selena at nice speed.

However Selena was having none of that and growled out in displeasure, her eyes flashing up at her mate. 

"No Demi…I want…no I NEED you to fuck me hard…I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll still be able to feel it for a month. I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll have a pup growing inside of me without a shadow of a doubt." Selena begged and growled as she tightened the muscles of her pussy as only an Omega could do causing Demi to growl in pleasure. 

Demi didn't say anything but merely sat back on her heels as she lifted her little mate higher on her thighs, causing Selena to moan loudly at the new angle. Demi then began thrusting in and out of her mate at a speed that most humans would find overwhelming. The only sounds that filled their bedroom were of Demi's growls, Selena's pants and the sound of skin slapping together in a dance as old as time.

"Is this what you wanted my little mate?" Demi growled out as she gripped her little mate's hips and brought them closer to her causing her cock to drive deeper into Selena's pussy. 

"Yes Alpha!" was all Selena managed to say before she was once again overcome with pleasure and began driving her hips to meet her mate's thrust. 

After some minutes had passed, Demi could feel the base of her cock begin to swell. She looked down at Selena and met her little mate's eyes as something silent passed between them and Selena nodded her head for Demi to continue. Selena had never taken Demi's knot which would ensure that Selena would indeed be pupped so Demi was a little worried that it would hurt her little mate but as she looked at the want, the raw need to have a pup in Selena's eyes; she knew that her little mate did indeed know what she was doing. 

Demi slammed into Selena's pussy a few more times before she felt her knot enter into her mate, causing her mate to yelp. At first Demi thought that it was a yelp of pain but the moan that came after the yelp was anything but painful and Demi knew that her little mate could more than handle her knot. As Demi continued to thrust lightly into her mate as she felt her oncoming orgasm, she found her mind wandering what their first pup was going to be and who the pup would look like the most. 

Demi was thrown from her thoughts as Selena howled out as she reached her orgasm and Demi soon followed her little mate; thrusting once more deeply into her pussy as she reached her own completion. Demi could feel her thick cum spurting out of her cock and filling up her little mate's womb. She knew that her knot would not dissipate for at least another fifteen minutes so Demi carefully moved her little mate so that Demi was now laying beneath Selena and her little mate now rested on top of her. 

Selena snuggled into Demi's neck and sighed contently as Demi petted her little mate's hair as they just basted in the afterglow. Selena peeked up at her mate through her bangs and her eyes glinted with mischief as Demi chuckled. 

"And just what are you thinking about my little mate?" Demi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking," Selena responded as she tried to look innocent but the giggle that escaped her. 

"Uh-huh, sure you don't," Demi chuckled as she kissed her little mate softly on the head and she nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. 

Selena smiled and playfully rolled her eyes as she wiggled her hips a little, making Demi groan as the movement pulled lightly on her knot that was still pretty big. "Well Demi…I was thinking that we should fuck a few more times just to ensure that I am pupped. What do you think?" 

Demi chuckled again and slapped her little mate on her ass lightly as she smiled brightly at her. "I like the way you think my little mate. Besides we can never be too careful." 

Selena said nothing but laughed lightly as she snuggled into her mate's neck as she waited for the knot to recede so that they would make love, or rather fuck, again and again throughout the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcomed. I love getting feedback! :-)


	3. Hers - Epilogue: Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Selena adjusted the squirming toddler in her arms as he tried to get down and play with his older siblings and the rest of their pack. She just chuckled as he tried to growl at her but it came out as a little grumble. 

"You are too young Micah. Wait a few more months and then you can play with your sisters and Mom. Be patient my little pup." Selena soothed him as he frowned at her and held out his hands, crying out for Demi.

Demi chuckled as she walked over to her youngest and mate as she took her only son into her arms and swung him around, causing him to squeal in glee. Selena smiled softly at the scene as her daughters ran over to her, colliding themselves into her legs. 

"Mommy!" Their little voices cried as Selena leaned down and picked up her oldest children and cuddled them close to her as they giggled in her arms. 

Demi and Selena had been blessed by the moon when they first tried for a pup and instead of one pup; they were blessed with twin girls, Lisa and Erica. Both girls were the spitting image of their mommy and Demi couldn't be more proud of her little girls.

Demi had literally howled with joy when Selena had told her the good news that she was going to have two pups instead of just one. Demi's howl could be heard clear into the next state as she let other wolves know of their blessing. 

When their little twins had just turned two and half, they were blessed with yet another pup. This time a little boy that they named Micah and their whole pack had joined them in howling their joy to the moon the night they found out. 

Now with the girls' having just celebrated their fourth birthday, Demi had taken it upon herself to teach her two oldest the ways of a wolf. This was common practice because at the four, all pups were able to now fully transform into their wolf (puppy) forms. Selena always enjoyed watching them and while Micah, who was now one and a half years old, tried to get down and play with his elder siblings. It was an amusing sight to see Demi in full wolf form getting chased by two little puppies and allowing them to tackle her. Selena couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her mate being tackled by their two oldest puppies. 

Demi leaned over and nuzzled into Selena's hair as she growled lowly. "You are positively glowing, my little mate. What has you so happy this morning?" 

Selena smiled and put their daughters back onto the ground so that they could run around the couple as she took Demi's hand that was free and placed it over her stomach and smiled brightly at her mate. 

"That's why Demi. Another pup," Selena smiled and laughed as Demi's eyes widened in shock and happiness. "The moon has blessed us with another pup." 

Demi pulled her mate close to her and kissed her as she was overcome with joy. However Micah was not happy with being squished between his parents and began whining and wiggling between them. The mated pair separated and laughed at their son who just had to comment on the situation.

"Mommy and Mom tried to squish me," he exclaimed as his parents laughed. 

Demi and Selena smiled happily at each other as they hugged once again, only this time not squishing their son. They were both overjoyed that they had been blessed with three pups and another one on the way. 

Their howls and the howls of their pups and pack could be heard loudly throughout the night, alerting the packs nearby that once again there would be another pup to add to their growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda didn't end like I wanted it to but I still wanted to go ahead and post it. Again comments are more than welcomed as I do enjoy reading them. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcomed as I love getting feedback! :-)


End file.
